Mixed Feelings
by YamiNekoami
Summary: Yugi and Yami have been close friends ever since Yugi released Yami from the Puzzle. But one day at the Domino Park can change everything. Read to find out what happens. Warning: Yaoi YxYY, SxJ, MxM, and RxB.
1. Ch 1

Hey there, this is the re-made version of the first chapter. Not much done but – enjoy anyways!

(AN: Author Notes – if any)

_Thoughts…_

_Mind Link_ – Hikaris to Yamis

**Mind Link** – Yamis to Hikaris

Warning: Yaoi

Pairings: YxYY, SxJ, RxB, MxM.

* * *

Yugi sighed lightly as he sat on his bed. He held a picture of him and Yami at the Domino Park. They had a good time at that park. That day, Yugi knew. He knew that what was bugging him the whole time was more. He always thought he loved Yami like a brother. But ever since that day at the park…He knew it was something more.

_But how can I tell him?_

Yugi placed the picture onto his desk, before staring at the bedroom floor. Thoughts running through his mind. He wanted to tell Yami his feelings so badly, but he didn't want to be rejected.

_What if Yami doesn't like guys? What if he hates me after I tell him my feelings? What if he never looks at me the same way? What if he was disgusted with the fact that I love him…?_

Yugi was in a sea of emotions. He couldn't bare the pain of loving someone who might not love you back. He thought about Ryou and Bakura, Seto and Jounouchi, and Malik and Marik…and envied them. They all were able to get the ones they loved – why couldn't he?

Yugi was too into his thoughts that he didn't hear the knocking at his door.

"Yugi?"

Yugi blinked. Yugi glanced up from the floor to his bedroom door.

"Hai?"

"It's me, Kenji. Can I come in?"

"Iie…"

"Nani? Why not?"

"Because…I wish to be alone."

Yugi heard Kenji sigh from outside the door.

"Yugi, you've been cooped up in your room ever since Tuesday and it's now Saturday. You're worrying everyone. Are you okay?"

"Hai, I'm fine. Now please go…"

"Please Yugi…"

"Leave me alone…"

"Demo, Yugi-"

"Iie!"

Yugi heard Kenji sigh again.

"Fine…"

Yugi listened, as Kenji footsteps grew fainter. He sighed and laid down face first into his pillow.

_Why can't I just go tell him? Ryou, Seto, and Malik were able to do it to their lovers…_

He was so jealous of them. They were able to tell their loved ones how much they cared about them. He wanted to do the same thing with Yami, but he was too frightened. Too frighten to be hated. Yugi closed his eyes and let his thoughts go through his head. Most of the time, one thought kept buzzing around in his head…

Yugi sighed as he thought back at what happened at the Domino Park.

TBC


	2. Ch 2

Hello guys, enjoy the remade version of chapter 2.

_Thoughts…_  
**Mind Link** - Yamis to Hikaris  
_Mind Link_ - Hikaris to Yamis

Warning: Yaoi contained  
Pairings: Yugi x Yami, Ryou x Bakura, Seto x Jounouchi, Malik x Marik, Yue x Alex.

(AN: Author Notes - If any)

* * *

The gang smiled and laughed as they enjoyed themselves. They all got together to hang out on this wonderful summer day to have a picnic at the Domino Park. They were all having a good time.

"Give me back my pocky!"

Yugi giggled as his Yami chased him around the Park. Yugi hid behind the big Oak tree that grew in the Park. Yugi tried to stop from giggling so much so his Dark didn't find him. No luck. Yami smirked as he found his Hikari and tackled him down.

Yugi meeped and stared up at his Yami.

Yami chuckled and sat on top of Yugi, making sure not to crush him. Yugi pouted cutely. Yami smirked at the sight.

"I win. I caught you, Aibou."

"Not fair!"

Yami heartily chuckled. "What's not fair, Aibou?"

"You have longer legs, so you can run faster."

Yami smirked. "Hai, true. Demo-" Yami leaned down closer to Yugi. "You weren't running when I caught you. You were hiding."

Yugi pouted again.

Yami held out his hand in victory. "My pocky?"

Yugi grinned and took Yami's pocky, acting like he was about to give it to him, but then put it in his mouth, giggling.

"Hey!"

Now it was Yami's turn to pout.

Yugi giggled and managed to push Yami off of him. He started running again.

"Come back here, Aibou!"

Yugi pulled the pocky out of his mouth. "Never! You got to take the pocky away from me if you want it back!"

Yami scowled playfully and chased after Yugi.

Yugi laughed as he put the pocky back in his mouth and stopped at another oak tree. This tree was smaller then the other oak tree. Yugi jumped up, grabbing a branch and pulled himself up, and sat down on the branch.

Yami ran up to the tree, panting and looked up into the tree at Yugi, whom was grinning down at him, holding the pocky in his hand now.

Yami smirked lightly and jumped up, grabbing the branch, and pulled himself up. Yugi meeped and tried to get up and away but he was too slow. Yami sat on the branch and wrapped his arms around Yugi, pinning him against his chest so he had no where to run.

Yugi blushed lightly at this. Yami chuckled at Yugi.

"My pocky please?"

Yugi sighed in defeat and placed Yami's pocky in Yami's shirt pocket. Yami chuckled. Yugi looked up into Yami's deep crimson eyes and blushed furiously. Yami blinked as he saw Yugi blush.

"Aibou…Are you alright?"

Yugi didn't hear him. He was too lost in those pools of Crimson. Yugi just wanted to reach up, lean towards Yami…

And kissed him.

Before Yugi knew what he was doing, he did so. He brushed his lips against the pharaoh's.

Yami's eyes grew wide as Yugi kissed him. He didn't know what to do…but he did know he was enjoying this, so he kissed Yugi back.

They both stared at each other after they parted. Yugi's eyes grew wide as realization hit him. He just kissed his Yami!

_Oh-no…I kissed him. No…He must think I'm sick now…I have to get out of here…_

"Aibou?"

"Y-Yami…Gomen Nasi…I-I…"

Yugi couldn't speak. He got out of Yami's grasp and jumped down out of the tree. Yugi started running towards the Game Shop, tears falling down his face…

"Aibou! Wait!"

But it was too late. Yugi was out of his sight…

TBC


	3. Ch 3

Here's the remade version of chapter 3. Enjoy everyone!

_Thoughts…_  
**Mind Link** - Yamis to Hikaris  
_Mind Link_ - Hikaris to Yamis

Warning: Yaoi contained.  
Pairings: Yugi x Yami, Ryou x Bakura, Seto x Jounouchi, Malik x Marik, Yue x Alex.

(AN: Author Notes - If any)

* * *

Yami was sitting on the couch in the living room. He sighed. Many questions and thoughts went through his mind. He re-played what happened at the Park in his head over and over again.

Yami sighed deeply.

Kenji walked over to him from the stairs and sat next to him.

"You okay, Yami?"

"Hai…I'm just thinking."

Kenji smiled softly. "About Yugi?"

Yami glanced at Kenji and nodded.

"Hai…He's been in his room ever since the Park…Ever since he…" Yami trailed off. He stared at the floor. The image of Yugi kissing him came back into his mind.

Kenji blinked. "Ever since he what?"

Yami blushed lightly and looked at Kenji again.

Kenji smiled. "Please, you can tell me."

"Well…When we all were at the park…Yugi took my pocky so I started to chase him…When I finally caught him, he-"

"Hey guys!"

Yami sighed.

Kenji looked from behind her from the couch and smiled.

"Hey Anzu. Hey guys."

Yami looked behind him to the gang.

"What brings you guys here?"

"We came to see if Yug is ok…Lee Anne told us how he's been stuck in his room since Tuesday."

Lee Anne, Alex, Yue, Motosuke, and Crystal walked out from the Game Shop's den and into the living room, joining the others.

"Hai…We're all worried about him." Lee Anne looked at Yami. "Do you know anything that could've made him like this?"

"Yami was just about to tell me." Kenji said.

"So what happened, Yami?" Jounouchi asked as he sat down in one of the chairs next to the couch.

Yami sighed. He began to tell everyone what happened between him and Yugi.

"Well…"

* * *

Yugi laid there on his bed, his eyes closed, tears falling down his cheeks.

_Why must I love someone who probably doesn't love me back?…_

Yugi continued to cry. He wanted all this pain to go away. Yugi sat up on his bed and stared at his desk. Yugi spotted a paper clip sitting there on his desk, next to some pens. Yugi felt like he knew how to get rid of some of his pain…

* * *

Everyone stared at Yami surprised.

"He kissed you…"

"And you kissed him back?" Motosuke said, finishing Jounouchi's sentence.

Yami nodded slowly. "And then he ran from me and locked himself up in his room ever since…"

Lee Anne thought about everything she was just told and smirked lightly. She knew now. Yugi loved Yami. And the fact that Yami kissed Yugi back, he loved Yugi.

Lee Anne glanced over at Kenji who smiled at her and nodded. They both silently walked out of the living room and into the den…

* * *

Yugi sat on the floor on his knees, crying. He dropped the paper clip on the floor. Blood was dripping down his arms.

_He probably thinks I'm a sick gay perverted boy…He hates me now. I just know it…_

Yugi stared down at his arms. He did a pretty big amount of damage on his arms with that paper clip…Enough for him to lose blood.

Before Yugi fell forward, he opened the Mind Link he and Yami shared.

_Yami…Please be happy._

TBC


	4. Ch 4

Here you go everyone. The remade version of chapter 4. Enjoy.

_People's Thoughts…_

**Mind Link** – Yamis to Hikaris

_Mind Link_ – Hikaris to Yamis

(AN: Author Notes – if any)

Warning: Yugi x Yami, Seto x Jounouchi, Malik x Marik, and Ryou x Bakura Yaoi.

* * *

Yami blinked.

_Yami…Please be happy._

**Aibou?..**

No response.

**Yugi?..**

Still nothing.

**AIBOU!..**

Yami grew very worried as Yugi did not respond to him. He quickly got up, not knowing Anzu was in the middle of saying something to him and bolted it up the stairs.

"Yami?"

Everyone blinked and followed him. They stopped as they reached Yami whom was banging on Yugi's bedroom door, trying to break it down to get in.

"Aibou! Open the door! Aibou! Yugi, can you hear me?"

"What's gotten into you, dude?" Jounouchi said as he literately pulled Yami away from Yugi's door.

"Yugi…He talked to me in the Mind Link and then he grew quiet and never responded to me when I answered back to him. Something is wrong, I know it."

Jounouchi patted Yami's back. "Come on man. Yug is just sitting on his bed, I bet. Nothing is wrong."

"No Jounouchi. I fear something is wrong."

Jounouchi sighed. "A'right, Yami. We'll get into his room somehow and take a look to see how he is."

Crystal sighed as she walked up to the door and stood in front of it.

"KEEYAH!"

Crystal rammed into Yugi's door, making it fling open. Everyone stared at Crystal.

"Crystal is quite the muscles. She trains at the gym a lot." Motosuke said, smiling.

"A-huh." Was all Crystal replied with.

Yami stepped into Yugi's room…

And froze.

"YUGI!"

Everyone looked into Yugi's room and gasped.

Yami found Yugi lying on the floor, passed out, blood on the carpet. Yami ran to Yugi and picked him up in his arms. Yami spotted the cuts on Yugi's arms. He then spotted the Paper clip on the floor.

Yami's eyes widen.

_Why, Yugi?…Why would you do such a thing?…_

"Oh…My…God…" Jounouchi stared at the sight of Yugi. "Yug! Wake him up! Please say he ain't dead! Not my best bud!"

Yami checked for Yugi's pulse. It was there – faintly…

"He's not dead, but if we don't get him to the hospital he will be."

"Come on, Let's go. We'll take Yugi in Lee Anne's car."

* * *

Yami sighed for about the millionth time that day. He was so worried about Yugi. He didn't want his Aibou to die.

_Please Yugi…Don't leave me…I need you. More then anything. Oh please Ra, let him stay. I need him so badly. I want my Yugi to know I care about him and want him to be alive, not dead…_

Kenji looked over from her seat and towards Yami. She frowned. Yami had his head hung low, not making eye contact with anyone. She got up and went next to him.

"Yami…Please. Yugi will be fine. We got him here very quickly and I feel he is going to make it."

Everyone looked at both Yami and Kenji. They all wished Yami would cheer up a bit and not worry so much.

Yami slowly looked up at Kenji. He didn't no what to say…He didn't feel like to talk. He was too caught up in his worrying to talk. All he could think about was his hikari.

Yami sighed – yet again. Kenji frowned.

"Gomen Kenji…I just can't stop thinking about him…Ever since the day at the Park when Yugi kissed me…I feel like something opened up to me…I feel like I…I-"

"You love him."

Yami glanced up at Lee Anne, who was standing next to Kenji. She gave him a soft smile.

Yami blinked slowly at her.

"I love him…I love Yugi…"

Realization hit him. He loved Yugi. He loved his Aibou so much. Lee Anne was about to say something but she was interrupted by the doctor walking up to them.

"You all are here for Yugi Moto?"

Everyone nodded.

"You may go and see him now if you wish. He is awake, and doing fine. He just needs to rest and, make sure to keep sharp objects away from him. Of course you all know by now, He tried to kill himself by those marks on his arms. If he does not improve on his behavior, here is a number to Mrs. Jura-" The doctor handed Lee Anne a card. "She could help him to calm down. Good day."

With that said, The doctor walked off to take care of his other patients.

Yami quickly got up from his seat, excited that Yugi was okay and ran down the hall to find Yugi's room.

"Yami! Calm down!" Jounouchi yelled, chasing after him with the others behind him.

* * *

Yugi sat there in his hospital bed, unaware of the others coming to see him. He stared at the bed sheets.

_How did they get into my room?…I locked the door…And why did they save me?…I don't want to live anymore. Yami hates me, I know it. I should've never kissed him…He probably is disgusted with me…Oh Ra!_

Yugi started to cry again. He just didn't want to be part of the world anymore. Yami hated him – He always said to himself. That and the thought of dying were the only things he would think about.

Yugi looked up at the door as he heard it open. His eyes grew wide as he saw Yami walk into his room.

"Aibou!"

_Oh-no…_

Yugi was ready for Yami to yell at him, for kissing him and also for trying to kill himself. He wasn't expected for Yami to ran to his side and give him a big bear hug.

Yugi blinked.

"Y-Yami?"

Yami looked at Yugi and smiled widely.

"I'm so glad you are alright. Aibou – Why would you hurt yourself like that? You know many people care about you. You scared me so much…"

Yugi whimpered, and Yami frowned at this.

"Aibou…"

"Gomen N-Nasi…P-Please forgive m-me…" Yugi pulled the sheets up over his head, trying to get away from Yami.

Yami pulled the sheets away from Yugi.

"Yugi…What is the matter? You seem to be frightened by me…" Yami stopped for a minute. "Was the reason why you hurt yourself because of something I did?…A-Aibou?…"

_I can't tell him…He'll be disgusted…I can't tell him that I love him._

"I-Iie! Yami I didn't do it because of you…"

"Then why did you do it?"

Yugi grew silent and gazed at the floor. He couldn't come up with something to tell his Yami other then the truth, fore he couldn't tell his Yami the truth.

"Aibou?…"

Yugi looked back up at Yami and blushed lightly. Yami's voice was soft and caring now. Yugi stared into his Crimson Eyes…Just wanting to-

_No! You can't kiss him! Not again!_

Yugi snapped out of his thought.

"Can we go home, Yami?…"

Yami sighed as he knew Yugi wasn't going to tell him why he did what he did. Yami nodded at Yugi and helped him out of his bed, and got him ready to go back home to the Game Shop.

TBC


	5. Ch 5

Hey everyone! Yeah, the three of us - Alex, Crystal, and I were going to wait till next Monday to update or something since we were going to be visiting our dad in Virginia since he's down here for work, but it turns out he has Microsoft Word on his laptop, and that made us all happy. We only use Microsoft word. Oh, yes. Crystal made this story here but she didn't like how she was writing it and so I agreed to re-make it for her. The only chapters I will leave to be the same just about, will be chapters 1, 2, 3, and 4.  
Enjoy.

_Thoughts…_  
**Mind Link** - Yamis to Hikaris  
_Mind Link_ - Hikaris to Yamis

Warning: Yaoi contained.  
Pairings: Yugi x Yami, Ryou x Bakura, Seto x Jounouchi, Malik x Marik, Yue x Alex.

(AN: Author Notes - If any)

* * *

Yugi sighed softly as he lay on his belly on his bed in his room. His eyes were half open and full of misery…

_Why did I do such a thing?… He hates me now, I just know it._

Yugi whimpered and buried his face into his pillow. He couldn't take all of this anymore… but what could he do? Just go downstairs and talk to Yami and the others? No way… he couldn't face them all. He just couldn't.

_I hate this… my life is ruined and will be messed up forever… I should just disappear…_

That's when something clicked inside of Yugi's mind. An idea came into his mind… a bad one to be exact.

I'll run away from home… from everyone. It's best this way. No one will notice I'm gone… no they won't.

And so, Yugi got up from laying on his bed and went to his closet, grabbing a light backpack, and went to his dresser afterwards to get ready…

* * *

Yami sighed softly as he sat there at the kitchen table, his arms crossed, with his chin resting on top of them. He couldn't get the images out of his mind. Yugi kissing him and then trying to commit suicide… He shook his head softly, before closing his eyes and sighing.

_Why aibou? Why would you do such a thing like this? Try to kill yourself…? _

Yami was so scared right now… so worried about his little light. He'd give anything in the world just to see his aibou smile again.

Yami sighed again, letting his eyes open half way again. It was at this time, Kenji came into the kitchen and looked at Yami sadly.

"You ok, Yami?"

Yami blinked and glanced up to Kenji as she stood there before him. Yami shook his head softly before sitting up straight and stretching somewhat.

Kenji smiled softly. "You know… I think you should go and talk to Yugi, try to sort all of this out."

Yami blinked again and stared at Kenji for a moment. He then shook his head again.

"I don't know… he wouldn't talk to me when we were at the hospital… what do you think will make him talk now?"

Kenji sighed. "You never know unless you try, Yami. Life is about taking risks and you need to talk to him more then ever. If you never do, he might be miserable like this forever."

Yami sighed again, before letting his cheek rest in his palm, as his elbow was propped up on the kitchen table. Kenji smiled sadly and took a seat next to Yami at the table. She let her hand rest against Yami's shoulder before patting it softly.

"You must talk to him…"

"I know… but what if he still won't talk to me about what drove him to commit suicide? He scared me to death… if he were dead… I would've been in a grave next to his…"

Kenji shook her head.

"Don't say that Yami… Yugi's fine and he just needs to have a little talk with you, that's all. Now go on… go talk to him, alright?"

Yami nodded softly before standing up, still looking to Kenji.

"Alright… I shall go talk with him… I just hope he will open up to me…"

Kenji smiled and stood up herself. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Yami nodded again and gave a soft smile before heading out of the kitchen and made his way up the stairs and to Yugi's bedroom.

* * *

Yugi sighed softly as he finished packing and finished the run away letter, placing it on top of his desk. He went and walked to his bedroom door, grasping the doorknob, and turned it – opening the door to leave, but to find Yami standing there, his hand midway in the air, which he was about to open the door himself. They both blinked and stared at each other for awhile. Yami was the first to snap out of their staring contest and noticed the bag Yugi had with him.

"Where are you going?"

Yugi blinked and then remembered what his plan was, before tucking the bag behind him and shook is head.

"N-nothing…"

Yami frowned. "You're lying, aibou… why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

Yugi frowned and looked away. "I'm fine… really…"

Yami sighed and shook his head. He grasped one of Yugi's wrists and pulled him into his room, shutting the door behind them. He then led them both over to Yugi's bed and sat down, letting go of Yugi's wrist and patted the seat next to him. Yugi hesitated before finally dropping the bag from behind him on the floor and sat down next to Yami. Yami reached his arm around Yugi's waist and pulled him a bit closer to himself. Yugi blushed softly at this action, which Yami caught.

"Aibou…"

Yugi looked up to Yami, blushing more, then looked away. He was too nervous to look his yami right in the eyes. Yami frowned and sighed softly before glancing away from his hikari for a moment to think before talking…

But his eyes caught something resting on the desk that was there in Yugi's room. Yami blinked and picked up the letter that Yugi had written and left there earlier, and read it silently to himself. It was when Yugi heard a soft gasp come from his yami's throat, that he looked and saw him reading his letter. Yugi's eyes grew wide and he grabbed the letter away from Yami and tucked it away in his pants pocket. Yami slowly brought his gaze to Yugi – whom kept his eyes looking away from those crimson orbs of Yami's.

"Yugi…"

Yugi shook his head and kept looking away. He didn't want to say anything nor look at those eyes he loved so much of his yami's.

"Aibou… why were you going to run away? Why would you think that we would be better off without you? I would be miserable without you, my aibou."

Yugi shook his head again.

"You're just saying that…"

Yami blinked, somewhat taken aback. "What are you saying? That I would just let you leave? That I would not think of you more then just a charge? Yugi…" Yami grasped his light in his arms and pulled him into a tight and comforting hug. "I care so much for you, Yugi… you don't know how depressed and scared I'd be without you, little one…"

Yugi blushed softly as his yami hugged him so tightly and said such caring words. Did he really mean that, or was he just saying it to keep him around to use later? Yugi sighed softly and buried his face into Yami's shoulder. Yami couldn't help himself – but he reached his hand up and stroked Yugi's tri-colored hair.

"Please tell me, little one…"

"Because… I kissed you… and you h-hate me now…"

Yami blinked softly, staring down at the soft form.

"Why?"

"Because I kissed you…"

Yami shook his head. "No… why did you think I'd hate you just because you kissed me?"

Yugi blinked slowly and brought his face up to gaze into Yami's hansom crimson orbs.

"I-I kissed you… I never stop to think once if you liked me… or even other males for that matter…"

Yami shook his head again and patted the back of his light's head. There was a bit of an awkward silence between the two of them for a few moments. Soon afterwards, Yami broke that silence.

"Aibou?"

"Hai…?"

"Kiss me again…"

Yugi almost fell over as he heard these words fall from his darker half's lips.

"E-excuse me?"

Yami smiled a rare smile.

"Kiss me."

Yugi blushed furiously at this.

"Why?"

Yami pouted. "Don't you want to kiss me again?"

"Of course I do!"

Yugi blushed even more as he realized he blurted that part out loud in front of his yami. Yami smirked and held his aibou close to him and nuzzled his soft pale cheek. Yugi couldn't help but giggle so cutely. Then, again with another awkward silence… Yugi and Yami stared at each other. Yugi was deciding within himself if he should really kiss Yami again or not.

Why am I wondering about this? He just asked me too kiss him! Well… what if he'd just testing me to see if I'm not really a pervert or something?

Yami raised a brow at Yugi, wondering if his little light was okay or not. He raised a thumb up to his hikari's cheek and rubbed it softly, causing the small teen to come out of his thoughts and blush a deep crimson color. Yami chuckled at this sight and leaned forward, kissing Yugi's cheek after removing his thumb.

Yugi was surprised at his yami's actions.

"Y-yami?"

Yami tilted his head slightly to the side, raising a brow a bit.

"Hai, aibou?"

"Do you… l-like me?" Yugi blushed even more. If he were to blush more, his face would look like a ripe tomato.

Yami smiled and chuckled softly and kissed his cheek again before nodding. "Yes… I do like you, Yugi. I like you even more… I _love _you."

TBC


	6. Ch 6

Here ya go everyone. Remade version of chapter 6. I hope you all think I did a good job. Enjoy and HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

_Thoughts…_  
**Mind Link** – Yamis to Hikaris  
_Mind Link_ – Hikaris to Yamis

Warning: Yaoi contained.  
Pairings: Yugi x Yami, Ryou x Bakura, Seto x Jounouchi, Malik x Marik, Yue x Alex.

(AN: Author Notes – If any)

* * *

Yugi blinked slowly, staring into Yami's crimson eyes.. stunned.

_What did he just say…?_

Yami chuckled at the confused and surprised expression on his aibou's face. It looked rather adorable to him. He waited for awhile to see if the information he informed his hikari with would sink into his mind. He did just say he loved him now, didn't he?

Yugi kept staring at Yami, with wide eyes. His yami just emitted his love to him… and he was just about to run away? Man… he was sure glad he didn't run away then… he would've missed this confession and might've caused a bunch of trouble.

"Y-you… love me?"

Yami nodded and smirked softly.

"Of course, aibou. What's not to love about you? You're so sweet, cute, smart, caring, kind, and everything to me… If it weren't for you, my life would still be around the walls of the Millennium Puzzle.. My life wouldn't mean anything to me… My life is so wonderful thanks to you, Yugi. I have friends… somewhat of a family… and I'm alive and free. Thank you, aibou."

Yami softly kissed Yugi's temple, resting his hands on Yugi's waist, before rubbing each of Yugi's sides with a thumb from each hand. Yugi blushed and soon giggled as the motions from Yami's thumb rubbing his sides tickled him. Yugi squirmed somewhat. Yami grinned at this.

"What's the matter? Ticklish?"

Yugi kept giggling, before nodding a bit.

"Y-yes I am! S-stop I-it, Yam-mi!"

Yami chuckled and grinned. He then pinned Yugi down on his back on his bed and attack Yugi with a tickle attack. Yugi squirmed even more, hollering with laughter.

"Y-yami! S-s-stop it!"

Yami chuckled again, soon taking his hands away from Yugi's stomach, to replace them to Yugi's soft pale cheeks. This caused Yugi to blush. Yami smiled and leaned down…

and kissed Yugi's lips softly with his own..

* * *

Kenji sighed softly as she sat there on the living room couch.

"I hope everything up there is going smoothly… I don't want anything going wrong."

Motosuke smiled lightly to Kenji. "I'm sure everything is fine. Yugi and Yami are just talking about what's been going on. Nothing bad will happen. Just relax, okay?"

Lee Anne grinned and nodded. "Yeah, stop doing my job. I'm the one whose suppose to worry about everyone else."

Kenji gave Lee Anne a soft smile. "Yeah, well… I'm your yami, so I have to act like you sometimes, with you rubbing it off on me."

Lee Anne stuck her tongue out at Kenji playfully. Kenji laughed lightly. Everyone else smiled at the two as they playfully argued. Kenji gave out a final sigh. "I so hope everything will go alright…"

* * *

Yugi's eyes were wide with surprise. Yami… his yami, was kissing him?

_Am I in heaven?_

Yami felt Yugi not responding to his kiss and the tense feeling in his hikari's body.. so he started to pull back, to apologize to his light for kissing him like that…

but he didn't get to since he felt a pair of soft arms wrapping around his neck and pulled him closer.. pulling him more into the tender kiss.

Yami smiled mentally and of course, made the kiss deeper. Doing so, he heard a light moan in the back of his hikari's throat. Yami pulled back and broke the kiss after a few moments. He stared deep into his aibou's violet orbs of innocents with such a tender love in his own eyes. Yugi blushed deeply, yet again as he stared back into his yami's eyes.

"Aibou…"

Yugi blinked softly before replying.

"Y-yes?"

Yami smiled the kindest smile he could ever give Yugi.

"Do you care for me?"

Yugi blushed even deeper (AN: If he could). He didn't know if he could answer a question such as that right away. How could it be so hard? Yami just admitted his feelings for the young teen. Now why couldn't he just say it right away?

Finally, after a few more silent minutes – Yugi nodded slowly.

"Yes, Yami… I care so much for you… I always did. You made my life so wonderful, how could I not care about you?… I… I lo… I _love_ you."

Yami chuckled and caressed Yugi's cheek softly, before leaning down again and kissing Yugi's other cheek. This made Yugi giggle out of being so ticklish. Yami grinned at his hikari.

"You really are so ticklish… _tenshi_."

Yugi blinked – then soon blushed as he realized what Yami had called him. Yugi smiled too, then tried to cover his face with his hands, to cutely hide his blushing face. Yami laughed and sat up, picking up Yugi and lifting him into his lap, before wrapping his arms around his light's fragile waist.

Yugi smiled and cuddled into Yami's arms, enjoying the warm embrace. This caused Yami to smile at the cute-ness Yugi was giving off. He lightly kissed Yugi's temple, before whispering into Yugi's left ear, "You're so adorable Yugi.. I just want to snuggle you to no end."

Yugi giggled and nuzzled under Yami's chin. "Who's stopping you?"

Yami smirked and did so, snuggling his hikari tightly against his chest. Yugi smiled and buried his face into Yami's chest, wrapping his own little hands around Yami's neck, to keep him there in place.

"Yugi…"

Yugi glanced up at his yami, blinking cutely – wondering what his yami was going to say.

"Yes?"

Yami smiled to Yugi.

"I love you so much… without you, my life would be pointless."

Yugi smiled back to Yami, before sitting up and kissing one of his yami's cheeks. "Same with me… I don't know if I would keep on living."

Yami frowned at that. "I would hate myself if you committed suicide, aibou."

Yugi frowned too. "…Well, I always thought I'd never have you, and you would fall in love with someone else… like Anzu or someone…"

Yami smiled, then laughed. Yugi raised a brow and tilted his head to the side a bit.

"That would never happen, Yugi. Never in a million years. I'd have to like girls in order for that to happen."

Yugi blinked, then soon went wide-eyed with his mouth in that 'oh' shape as it hit him. "I didn't know you were gay… If I knew, I would've told you my feelings sooner."

"And same with myself. If I knew you liked other males, I would've told you as well."

Yugi smiled. "But we told each other now, and we're together… right?"

Yami nodded with a bright smile. "Right, Aibou. Together forever and ever more." Yami gave Yugi another kiss to his temple, before resting his cheek against Yugi's. Yugi giggled and rubbed his cheek against Yami's.

It was a few moments of silence till Yami spoke up.

"I think we should get back downstairs, so not to worry everyone else, aibou. We have been up here talking for awhile now."

Yugi nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

Yami smiled and got up, holding Yugi in his arms – bridal style, then set him down next to him. Yugi took one of Yami's hands in one of his own, before they both made their ways out of Yugi's bedroom, down the hallway, and down the stairs to the living room…

TBC


	7. Ch 7

Hey there everyone. I'm soooo sorry for the late update, but here it is! I hope you enjoy this updated chapter! Please leave nice reviews for me!

I do not own Yugioh! or the characters, so please do not flame or sue me.

_Thoughts_

_**Flash Backs/Dreams**_

**Mind Link** – Yami to Hikari

_Mind Link _– Hikari to Yami

(AN: Author Notes – if any)

Warning: There will be yaoi in this story.

Pairings: Seto x Jounouchi, Yugi x Yami, Ryou x Bakura, Malik x Marik

* * *

Everyone sat there in the living room, knowing Yami had gone up to talk to Yugi, to find out what was going on. They didn't except it to take so long…

Lee Anne sighed, her arms crossed over her chest. "I hope they get down here soon. I'm just about to go up there and ram the door down myself."

Kenji placed a soft hand on her hikari's shoulder, with a light smile. "It'll be alright, Annie – just you wait and see."

Everyone blinked at the sudden nickname.

"Annie?" Jounouchi said with a smug grin.

Lee Anne threw a couch pillow at him. "Shut up…"

"Gah!" Jounouchi ducked, the pillow just barely missing his head by inches. He'd glare at Lee Anne before sticking his tongue out at her. Lee Anne would soon copy him.

"Now, now. Play nice kids."

Both Lee Anne and Jounouchi shot glares in Alex's direction.

"Look whose talking, mister 12 year old!"

Alex glared back at the two and made a face at his sister.

There was a soft cough nearby the stairs. Everyone turned, right at the same time, to see what or who it was that made the noise.

Yugi smiled softly. "Hey guys…"

Everyone's heart filled up with joy as the smile on Yugi's face had appeared. Jounouchi literately jumped up and pounced his best bud into a hug.

"YUG! Oh man, I was so worried about cha, Yug! We all were."

Yugi squeaked softly as Jounouchi began to hug him tightly.

"Jou… Air, can't …breathe!"

Jounouchi blushed faintly and let go of his friend. He smiled and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry, bud."

Yugi smiled once he got his breath back. "It's alright, Jou."

"Yugi!" Now it was Lee Anne's turn to tackle the young teen over in a hug… literately.

"Eep!" Yugi fell backwards, Lee Anne landing beside him, with her arms wrapped around his neck, in a hugging position.

"You scare me shitless! Don't _EVER_ do that again! Oh, I'm glad you're fine by the way."

Lee Anne gave a sweet smile after her 'comforting' words. Yugi sweatdropped and laughed nervously, before standing up and helping Lee Anne on her way up too.

Yami chuckled and brought Yugi back into his own warm embrace. Yugi giggled and cuddled into the strong arms that belonged to his yami.

Everyone smiled.

"So you two finally told each other?"

Yami and Yugi both blinked before their mouths dropped.

"_You knew?_" They both exclaimed.

Crystal chuckled. "Of course, it was so obvious. You two love birds, always glancing at the other when they weren't looking. You two blushing whenever you cause even slightly brush your hands together. You-"

"_Okay_. We get it." Yami said, sweatdropping.

Crystal grinned at the two. "You asked."

Yugi smiled as he glanced up at Yami. "You know she's right."

Yami sighed softly. "I know.. hey. Whose side are you on?"

Yugi meeped as Yami suddenly gave him a tickle attack. Yugi gave out fits of laughter as Yami smirked.

"I'm on your side, I'm on your side! I give u-up!" Yugi said in between his laughter.

Yami chuckled and soon let his hikari go from 'wrath'. The two of them would calm down quickly.

"Seriously now. You really did give us a scare, Yugi." Ryou was the first to speak up after the awkward silence.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Yugi frowned and let his head drop down slowly. "I'm so sorry guys… I didn't mean to cause so much drama for you all.."

Yugi couldn't help the tears from not rolling down his soft and pale cheeks. Yami frowned as he sensed the sadness in his hikari's tone and aura. Yami let his thumb wipe away his aibou's tears.

"It's alright tsuyayaka tenshi."

"Yugi…"

Yugi glanced over to where the voice that addressed to him was. It had come from Yue.

Yue smiled softly. "Yugi.. You've could've come and talked to me while you were in this phase. Believe it our not, but I once was in this sort of dilemma."

Everyone besides Alex, Crystal, Lee Anne, Motosuke, and Kenji blinked in shock.

"Y-you did?" Yugi managed to ask.

Yue nodded before continuing. "Yes… When I realized I had feelings for Alex here, I soon being scared because I thought Alex liked girls and only girls. My frighten feelings soon turned into depression. I never would talk to anyone, make eye contact with anyone, nothing. I myself tried to commit suicide by stabbing myself with a kitchen knife, but Kenji caught me in time to save me. She and I sat down and I told her what was happening. She just smiled and told me to take a chance. She told me I would never know unless I tried. And if Alex didn't like me, it wasn't the end of the world."

Yugi stared at Yue. He couldn't believe that he had tried to kill himself as well as he did… This is Yue we're talking about!

Yue smiled. "Life is about taking chances, Yugi. You mustn't kill yourself over them. And you also must think to yourself, It's not what if he doesn't return your feelings…" Yue wrapped his arms around Alex's waist and chuckled. "It's what you should do when the other does return your feelings."

Yami smiled and looked down at his Aibou. Yugi glanced up at Yami smiling.

"You're absolutely right, Yue."

Yami smiled and kissed the top of Yugi's forehead. Everyone else watched the two, smiling at them.

"Everything is fine now." Yugi breathed out with a soft smile. He was so happy that it was.

The room was filled with sighs of relief. Everything was okay now. Back to normal.

"I'm so glad to hear that."

Everyone blinked at the new voice. They all turned their attentions to the entrance to the kitchen. Yugi smiled.

"Yes, I'm so sorry for what I've done, Grandpa."

Yugi's grandfather smiled. "It's alright my boy. I'm glad you're feeling better now. But I must admit you nearly gave me a heart attack when I found out from Alex when you tried to kill yourself."

Yugi chuckled softly and ran up to his grandpa, giving him a hug. Yugi's grandfather hugged him back.

"I promise nothing like this will ever happen again, grandpa. I promise."

"That's good, my boy."

"Hey Yug!"

Yugi glanced at Jounouchi.

"Yes?"

Jounouchi grinned.

"Why don't we all go to da Arcade and have some fun? You should relax and have fun, you've been through a lot bud."

Yugi smiled brightly. He was so lucky to have Jounouchi as his best friend.

"Hai. I like that idea."

"Yay! Video Games!" Alex and Lee Anne both cheered at the same time.

Everyone laughed. Lee Anne and Alex were the King and Queen when it came to Video Games. They were such freaks.

Everyone grabbed their coats and they all headed out, to go to the Arcade. They were first going to stop at Seto's because Jounouchi wanted to get his boyfriend out of that office of his.

Yugi watched as Ryou and Bakura had an arm wrapped around the other, and then Malik and Marik both had one arm wrapped around the other's waist.

Yugi smiled and glanced at Yami as they walked on the sidewalk. He softly took one of Yami's hands in his own. Yami blinked and looked at Yugi, soon smiling. He gently squeezed Yugi's hand, smirking at him. Yugi giggled.

Everything was fine…

TBC


	8. Ch 8

_  
Thoughts_

_**Flash Backs/Dreams**_

_Mind Link _– Hikari to Yami

**Mind Link **– Yami to Hikari

(AN: Author Notes – if any)

* * *

Yugi giggled softly.

"Y-Yami! That tickles!"

Yami smiled as he pulled away from giving Yugi butterfly kisses all over his face and cheeks.

"You're so cute, Aibou."

Yugi smiled at Yami. He was sitting on top of one of the counters in the Arcade so he was face height with Yami's face.

Yugi giggled and nuzzled Yami's cheek. Yami smirked and grabbed Yugi by the shoulders and kissed Yugi on his lips. Yugi purred in content and kissed Yami back.

"Hey! You two can make out when cha guys get back to da Game Shop!"

Yami and Yugi heard giggling. They both parted and looked at their friends. Yugi blushed an adorable pink while Yami grinned.

"Sorry – just couldn't help myself. He's just so cute. I just wish to cuddle him to death."

The group and Yami laughed as Yugi's face turned tomato red.

"Come on! Let's play some more games before they close the arcade for the night!" Alex cheered as he dragged Yue to a fighting game.

Yami laughed. "Poor Yue. Alex is dragging the poor guy."

"Hey, Alex! Yue Can walk ya know!"

Everyone laughed as Alex stuck his tongue out at Honda. Honda just stuck his back at Alex.

Yami turned to Yugi and smiled, gently caressing one of Yugi's cheeks. Yugi yawned, cutely. Yami chuckled softly.

"Tired, Little One?"

Yugi smiled softly and nodded. "Hai."

Yami smiled and picked up Yugi in his arms. Since Yugi was so short and didn't weigh much, almost anyone could pick him up with ease.

"Let's go home if you're tired."

"What about the others?"

"They'll be fine. I'll just let them know we're going home."

"You don't have to take me home. If you're not tired –"

"But you're tired, Aibou."

Yugi pouted. He wanted to stay and hang out with his friends a little more. Mostly he wanted Yami to kiss him like he did before. Yugi giggled and grinned at the thought.

Yami smirked, as Yugi's thought flowed into his part of the mind link.

"Well…If we go home and get to bed, we could make out some before falling asleep." Yami said in a sexy voice.

Yugi felt shivers go down his spine and smiled.

"Alright, Mou Hitori No Boku."

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi's forehead.

"Hey guys."

Lee Anne and Crystal both looked up at Yami and Yugi.

"What's up?" Crystal asked.

"Yugi's tired so I'm taking him back home. We'll keep the door unlocked for you two and Kenji, Yue, Alex, and Motosuke."

"Alright. See you two in the morning."

Yugi yawned again. "Bye guys."

"Hey – Ya leaving already?" Jounouchi asked as he walked to the four.

"Hai. Yugi's tired."

"Ah, man. Well Ok. See ya Yami. Bye Yug."

Yugi smiled. "Bye Jou."

Yami turned and walked towards the exit of the arcade while the group yelled either goodbye or goodnight to them.

* * *

Yugi giggled as he cuddled up in his Dark's arms. He looked Yami over quickly. All his Yami had on was a pair of black boxers on. Yugi himself was wearing his teddy bear pajamas. He blushed.

"I feel stupid. You look all hot and sexy in your boxers but I look like a 5 year old in my pajamas…"

Yami grinned. "But that's what makes you, you and so kawaii!"

Yugi smiled as Yami kissed his cheek.

"You're the light and I'm the dark, so it makes sense for how it is." Yami smiled. "The light is pure and full of kindness. The dark is the one with mysteries and –"

"And is the sexy one." Yami smiled at his giggling hikari. "Hai. But that doesn't mean the light can't be sexy also."

Yugi blushed as his Yami winked at him. Yami chuckled and rested Yugi's head on his chest.

"Sleep, Little One. You're tired."

Yugi pouted.

"You said we could make out."

Yami grinned.

"I was thinking maybe we should save that when we wake up in the morning."

Yugi smiled.

"Hai…I'd like that."

Yami grinned. "So would I."

Yugi snuggled up to Yami and kisses his shoulder, before resting his head back on Yami's muscular chest (AN: HOTT) and closed his eyes.

_I can't wait to wake up in the morning now!_

Yugi smiled at his thought. Yami smirked as he sensed the excitement in his hikari.

**I can't wait either, Aibou.**

Yugi giggled. Yami gave Yugi a tender kiss on his forehead before holding his Aibou close and letting dream land over come them both…

* * *

Yami yawned as he awoke. He opened his eyes…

…And was met by a beautiful sight.

Yugi was still asleep, cuddled up in Yami's arms just like he was last night. Yugi's mouth was parted a bit which caused him to snore lightly – which Yami thought was cute. The sunlight came through the bedroom window and hit Yugi's face which made it look like Yugi's face was glowing.

_He looks like a pure sweet tenshi…_

Yugi twitched slightly in Yami's arms and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked up, to meet a smiling Yami.

"Good morning, Koi."

Yugi smiled.

"Good morning, Mou Hitori No Boku."

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi on the nose lightly. Yugi wiggled his nose lightly and giggled. Yami chuckled.

"Don't think I forgot my little promise…"

Yami leaned down at captured Yugi's lips with his own. Yugi grinned mentally and kissed him back. Yami licked at Yugi's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Yugi granted. Yami slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth, playing around with Yugi's tongue with his own. Yugi let out a loud moan. Yami ran a free hand up Yugi's shirt and caressed his back softly.

They both parted soon afterwards for human needs, such as air.

Yami smiled down at his hikari, while still caressing Yugi's back. Yugi smiled back at his dark and leaned up, nuzzling his neck.

They both stared at each other for a few moments each lost in their own thoughts. They didn't want this to end.

But all good things must sadly come to an end…

"Yugi! Yami! You guys awake?"

Both Yami and Yugi blinked. Yugi responded.

"Yes, Motosuke! We are now from your yelling!"

Yami laughed at Yugi's remark. They both heard laughing from downstairs. They both knew that the gang was over at their house.

"You poop head! Get your butts down here!"

Yugi giggled.

"Alright! In a minute!"

Yami smiled at his hikari. "You're so adorable."

Yugi smiled cutely at Yami. "And you're so sexy."

Yami grinned and winked at his aibou. "Come on, let's get dressed so Motosuke doesn't come up here to drag us out of bed."

Yugi giggled. "Yeah."

Both dark and light got up out of bed and got dressed. It took them awhile cause Yami decided to tickle attack Yugi while he was shirt-less. After they were done – they both walked down the stairs holding hands to meet their friends…

* * *

"About time you guys got out of bed." Motosuke said, crossing her arms.

Yugi just giggled and stuck his tongue at her playfully.

Yami grinned. "Just like my aibou said. We were awake after from your yelling." He then too stuck his tongue out at Motosuke also.

Motosuke glared at them both.

"Well I wouldn't have to yell for you both if you got up out of bed on your own on time."

"I didn't know we had a bed time during the summer." Yami said, in a teasing voice.

"You poop head." She said giving him 'the look'. "Summer's ending soon and we should get more fun before it's too late."

Jounouchi sighed. "Damn school…"

Anzu smiled. "It won't be too bad, Jounouchi. We'll be juniors this year."

Shizuka frowned. "Not me. I'll be a sophomore."

Honda smiled. "Least you wont be a freshman anymore."

Shizuka laughed lightly. "True."

Yami glanced at the gang. "So what are we all going to do today?"

Ryou smiled and looked at the ex-pharaoh. "We were all thinking about going to the fair for a bit then later go to the beach."

Yami smiled. "That sounds like a good idea…" Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and rest his chin on top of his hikari's head. He closed his eyes and grinned as an image of how sexy Yugi would look in a bathing suit came into his mind.

Seto grinned as he watched the ex-pharaoh.

"Thinking of something dirty, Yami?"

Yami opened his eyes, blushing red as the others giggled.

"I was thinking of nothing, Seto."

"Sure you were."

Motosuke smiled and picked up her wallet, shoving it in her butt pocket of her jeans.

"Come on, let's get to the fair!"

Seto grabbed his cell phone. "I'll call Mokuba and Noah and see if they want to come."

"I can't believe you made Noah his own body." Anzu said.

"Humph. Mokuba told me I should give people second chances…"

Soon afterwards, they were all set to go pick up Seto's brothers and go off to the fair.

* * *

Yugi smiled as Yami handed him a Dark Magician plushie.

"Thank you, Yami."

Yami smiled and kissed his koi's cheek.

"You're welcome, aibou."

Alex glanced over at the two and saw the plush. "I see you did win the ball toss game, huh Yami?"

Yue grinned as he wrapped his arms around his lover. "Of course he did. He's the king of games, remember?"

Alex smirked. "Of course. How silly of me to think other wise."

Yami just shook his head and chuckled. Yugi smiled and kissed Yami's neck softly.

"He's MY sexy king of games."

Yami grinned at his hikari and pinned him down against the bench they were sitting on and nuzzled Yugi's neck, making the little one giggle.

"That t-tickles!"

Lee Anne walked up to the couple and smiled. "You've always been ticklish, Yugi."

Yami chuckled and sat up, helping his hikari to sit up also. "She's right, Koi." Yugi pouted and stuck his tongue out at both Yami and Lee Anne. They both laughed.

Yugi stood up from sitting on the bench and smiled at Yami. "I'll be right back, Yami. I have to use the restroom."

Yami smiled back at Yugi. "Alright."

Yugi ran off in the direction to the bathrooms, turning a corner of fair games.

"When Yugi gets back, we should all head off to the beach." Lee Anne said, as she spotted the rest of the gang walking up to them.

"Where'd Yug run off to?" Jounouchi asked.

"He went to the bathroom."

"Oh-"

Jounouchi was cut off with a loud scream, followed by a screeching sound of tires.

"What was that?"

"I don't know Honda. Let's go find out!" Jounouchi said as he ran off in the direction the noise came from. Everyone else followed him and they stopped as the sight they saw, terrified them.

Yami pushed his way from the back of the group and stop when he reached the front, his eyes going wide.

"No…"

TBC


	9. Ch 9

1Hey there guys... I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner! It's just so much has been happening with my family and I lately so Crystal and Alex are sorry as well. To make it all up for you guys, I'm going to type up this chapter as a long one, longer then any of my other chapters (or at least try to..)! I hope you guys enjoy for your reading pleasure! Also, I'm going to start typing Yuugi's name as Yuugi instead of Yugi like before in the earlier chapters. It's gotten to me.. Mehhh. I also changed the format of the thoughts as it shows below what they are now.

'Thoughts'

_Mind link _- hikari to yami

**Mind link **- yami to hikari

_**Flash backs/dreams

* * *

**_

Yami stood there, his eyes widen and his jaw dropped down - to maybe all the way down to the concrete he was standing on if it could go that far. The sight in front of him horrified him, to beyond. There was blood on the hard cement... people gasping and screaming to call the police. Yami kept standing there, frozen in shock - just like mostly everyone else.

There had been an accident... an accident with his other self.

"AIBOU!"

Yami snapped out of his daze, running to the side of his hikari, his eyes filling with tears with each step he took. His hikari was lying on the cold and hard concrete, blooding seeping from a large cut on his forehead, not breathing... not _moving_.

'No... no, no!'

"Yuugi! Please wake up!"

Yami had knelt down beside his beloved light, taking the small form into his arms, softly shaking the young one's shoulders in hopes for the little one to wake up.. wake up to see those beautiful eyes of innocence another time.. to hear the wonder voice..the melodic tone which his aibou used in that adoring way..

He couldn't be gone. He just couldn't. And Yami _wouldn't_ let him go away.

"Please wake up, Yuugi... open your eyes!"

Yami suddenly felt a hand rest upon one of his shoulders. He glanced up, letting his crimson orbs of desperate need lock onto honey golden orbs of sadness that belonged to Jounouchi.

"Yami... it'll be okay bud, I swear it. Anzu called the police and their sending the ambulance to take Yuugi to the hospital."

Yami stared at his friend, listening and letting the words sink into his brain. Help was on the way. But what if... it came too late?

"But... look at him! What if they don't make it in time?"

Yami exclaimed as he stood up, holding Yuugi in his arms. "I need to get him there myself! I can't wait, my hikari's life is at risk!"

Jounouchi frowned, standing up after his friend and letting his hands go out to grasps onto Yami's shoulders.

"Yami please... he'll be okay. You just need to wait for help to get here..."

The sounds of the ambulance's sirens were now visible to everyone's ears. Jounouchi let his grip on Yami's shoulders loosen up.

"See? They're here, Yami. Just take it easy alright?"

Yami stared at his friend, still having a tight grip around Yuugi, At this point, the ambulance had stopped and the men that came out with the stretcher to take Yuugi away, were now standing there - waiting for Yami to let go of Yuugi.

Yami glanced over to the men who were waiting, then down at Yuugi. What was wrong with him? Why wasn't he letting his aibou go? Maybe he was afraid of losing him if they took too long getting him to the hospital... but there could still be hope of the little one if he would just let him go.

Finally, coming out of his dazed battle between himself and his inner gut, he made his way over to the stretcher the men had out and carefully lied Yuugi down on top of it. Yami stood there and watched the men as they tucked a blanket around Yuugi, putting a cloth to Yuugi's forehead where the bleeding was occurring and soon got him into the back of the ambulance and drove off, the siren again being able to be heard through most of the city..

Yami stayed there, staring off at the automobile as it went down the road, finally coming out of his trance once the vehicle took it's turn at a green light up the road. Jounouchi came up behind the ex-pharaoh and placed a hand on his shoulder yet again.

"Come on... we'll all cram into Lee Anne and Seto's cars and head for the hospital. Let's go."

Yami turned and looked at his blonde friend and nodded softly, quickly hurrying to get to the hospital to make sure his aibou would be alright...

* * *

'Yuugi...'

Yami sat there, inside his world of thoughts, wishing and hoping for his aibou to be fine. Everyone sat around him, either watching the clock in the waiting room or glancing towards Yami, making sure the ex-pharaoh was keeping his sanity. This hit hard on everyone... but it was driving the yami crazy. His partner had just got ran over... what would he do with himself if Yuugi had left him to the world beyond everyone?

Yami shook his head a few times, mumbling something every so often - this causing some of the gang to give glances at each other in worry for their friend. Finally, Kenji got up and went over to Yami and sat down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, softly. She felt Yami stiffen up to her touch and let out a light sigh.

"Yami..."

Yami shook his head before lifting his head up and stared into Kenji's eyes. Kenji could see the worry and desperate hope in those pools of crimson.

"Yami, it will be okay... stop working yourself up like this. You'll kill yourself this way if you get yourself all caught up in your worries. Yuugi will be okay, I promise you..."

Yami stared hard into Kenji's eyes, letting her words play over and over again in his mind. It was a few moments later that a sigh escaped his slightly parted lips and let his eyes close half way, his head lowering a bit.

"I'm just so worried about him... what if he ...leaves me?"

Kenji frowned softly. "I don't think Yuugi would do that to you, Yami. He loves you so much and he'll fight through it all just to wake up and be in your arms again."

Yami stared at Kenji again, this time a small smile came upon the ex-pharaoh's face. He felt better with Kenji's comforting words.

"Thank you..."

Kenji smiled back at him, giving him a light nod. "Anything for you, my dear friend. Just keep your chin up high and everything will be okay, you hear me?"

Yami nodded softly giving another soft smile.

It wasn't soon afterwards that Yuugi's doctor came into the waiting room in search for Yuugi's loved ones. He walked up to the large group of friends, noticing Yami in the group, thinking he was Yuugi's twin brother.

"Are you all here for a Yuugi Moto?"

The gang lifted their heads up to meet the doctor's gaze, giving him looks of worry. The doctor noticed this and gave them a soft smile, before telling them the news.

"The results of Yuugi's are here, giving us some good news and some... bad news."

The mention of the good news made everyone in the group brighten up but then the mention of the bad news made them gloomy again and worried.

"What's the good news...?" Jounouchi asked, his voice shaking a bit.

The doctor took a quick glance at his clip board, gazing over the words on his papers.

"Mr. Moto is going to be fine. He just needs a lot of bed rest for maybe the longest, a week - the shortest being 4 days. I'd take the week just to be careful."

Everyone sighed softly, knowing Yuugi would be alright after all. This made Yami over joyed. He totally had forgotten the bad news part and soon he bolted away from the group and down the hospital hallways to find Yuugi's room.

"Damnit, Yami! Get back here!" Crystal was about to go after the ex-pharaoh, but a hand stopped her. Crystal looked back to find her own yami Motosuke, holding her arm to keep her from going off. Motosuke slowly shook her head and Crystal stayed put.

Everyone turned their attention to the doctor, all of them giving him a curious look.

"What's the ...bad news?" Lee Anne spoke up, the only one brave enough to have the question slip from between her lips.

The doctor sighed and removed his gaze from his papers and looked back to the gang, giving them his own sadden look.

"Yuugi's forehead had a huge gash there... being hit tramendously, causing him to get Amnesia... Yuugi might not remember everyone of you and maybe some... or maybe nothing at all. There will be a time that he will get his memory back but we are not sure of when that will ever happen. It could be two weeks from now, a few days, tomorrow, months... even years. Something might click inside his mind to make him remember something or everything. Just make sure he gets bed rest and time will take effect sooner or later."

Everyone stared at the doctor, their jaws somewhat dropping once the news sunk into their brains. Yuugi wouldn't remember them?... Maybe even for years! Soon Jounouchi snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head softly.

"This is bad... Yami is going to be crushed..."

This made some of the gang either gasp lightly or have worried expressions played across their faces.

This was bad...

* * *

Yami pushed open the door to Yuugi's hospital room, happy filling his heart with the news that his aibou was going to be alright... just needed bed rest as the doctor had said.

But Yami hadn't stayed for the whole story. This would make it difficult once he found out about Yuugi's bad luck...

"Aibou!"

Yuugi blinked softly and turned his attention towards Yami, somewhat startled at the other male with the sudden address. Yuugi had been awake for about a few moments now, gazing around himself, asking questions.

Questions...

Yami made his way over to Yuugi's side, soon wrapping his arms around the young teen's neck and pulling him into a warm embrace. Yuugi blinked again with the hug, a faint blush making its way to his soft and pale cheeks. Yami gave a sigh of content and nuzzled his face into the top of Yuugi's soft tri-colored hair. Yuugi blushed more but still faintly, by Yami's actions.

Yami soon pulled his face away from Yuugi's head and smiled softly to his hikari, soon leaning down and giving a light kiss to Yuugi's forehead. Now this made Yuugi blushed furiously.

Yami noticed the blush and chuckled softly, thinking Yuugi was just being his normal cute self and moved his thumb up to Yuugi's cheek and stroked it softly.

"You're so adorable, aibou... I'm so glad that you are alright my little one. I'm going to go check you out at the front desk so we can take you home alright?"

Yami let go of his hikari and turned, making his way to the door before a soft and gentle voice stopped him.

"Um... That sounds like a great plan but um, who are you?"

* * *

Everyone made their ways to Yuugi's hospital room, worried about if they were ever going to get the old Yuugi back or not... or if Yami knew of Yuugi's problem. If he knew, his heart would be crushed...

They reached the door to Yuugi's room, only to find a stunned ex-pharaoh standing there, staring back towards Yuugi, blinking a few times. Yami didn't noticed his friends there in front of him fore he turned himself around and went back to Yuugi's side, blinking even more - soon just standing there and casting his gaze down at his hikari.

Yami blinked softly, still staring, until he finally was able to force himself to speak, but only one word came out of his mouth.

"What...?"

Yuugi blinked softly as well before asking the same question again.

"Who are you...?"

This made the others who now made their way into Yuugi's room, gasp at the question. They knew it was coming, but it still surprised them. They were hoping that Yuugi would still remember Yami.

Yami shook his head softly. He couldn't believe his ears at what he heard...

"What do you mean 'who am I?'.. I'm your yami, your bo-"

"Yami..."

Yami blinked softly as he was cut off by Yue. Yami turned and looked at the others, standing behind him, confused at what was going on.

"He doesn't remember you, Yami... Most likely none of us. Yuugi's head took a real bad blow and now he has amnesia..."

Yami's eyes grew wide, listening to Yue and letting the words sink into his head, finally taking effect after a few moments. Yami again forced himself to say one word.

"What...?"

Yue sighed softly and stepped towards Yami, placing his hands on both of Yami's shoulders. Yue stared down into Yami's eyes, sorrow filling them.

"I'm sorry Yami... only time can heal what has happened. We just don't know how much time it will take in order for Yuugi to remember you or any of us."

Yami stared at Yue, his jaw drooping from shock. His aibou didn't remember him?

"No..."

Yami shook his head softly, letting his gaze drop to the floor.

Kenji stepped forward, standing next to both Yue and Yami. She looked at Yami with sadden eyes as well.

"It's true Yami. Yuugi doesn't remember you."

Yami glanced up at Kenji, giving her a crushed look before looking towards Yuugi who sat there in the hospital bed, confused. Yami got himself free from Yue's grip on his shoulders and stepped towards Yuugi stopping as he stood next to the bed. Yuugi glanced up at him, raising a brow.

"Yuugi... do you really... you don't remember me do you?"

Yuugi blinked softly before shaking his head slowly. "No I don't."

Yami lowered his gaze from Yuugi before speaking again.

"Who do you remember?..."

Yuugi blinked again before answering Yami.

"Grandpa..."

Yami blinked and glanced up at Yuugi again before turning around to glance over at Solomon, Yuugi's grandpa...

Solomon stepped forward, going next to Yami and gave him a soft smile. Solomon then turned his gaze down towards Yuugi.

"Would you like to go home, my boy?"

Yuugi nodded softly. "Yes grandpa..."

Solomon smiled softly. "Don't worry, everything will be explained when we get back to the Game Shop."

Yuugi nodded again before swinging his feet over the edge of his hospital bed. Solomon then helped Yuugi out the room and down the hallway to get him signed out to go home. Everyone except Kenji, Yue, and Yami left the room to follow Yuugi and Solomon. Yue and Kenji both turned to Yami, giving him worried glances. Yami let his eyes travel up to both his friend's own gazes and shook his head softly.

Kenji nodded and patted Yue's shoulder, leading him out the door to leave Yami there by himself. Yami then slumped down onto his knees on the floor, his head lowered.

'Why... why did this happen? Why must it happen to my precious aibou?'

Yami shook his head slowly, soon gathering himself up and was able to get up and walk out the room, making his way to the front desk where the others would be waiting for him...

TBC


End file.
